Eddie's Encounter
by Croc9400
Summary: What would happen if Eddie met Rufus in the kitchen in season 2. NOT Jerome. No ones knows where he is. They do know that Rufus is alive though. Eddie doesn't know what's going on, and he doesn't have his osirian powers yet. They're all season 3 cause they are SOO much better in season 3. Patricia's Encounter is the sequel. I own nothing
1. Rufus Meets his Successor

**New Story. It's going to be a bit different from my other stories. This one I'm going to post whenever I finish a chapter, the chapters are going to be shorter, it takes place in season 2, none of the chapteR's begin with "house of...", this story won't be that long, it's a spin off. **

Rufus Meets his "successor"

(Rufus is sneaking through Anubis house. He's in the kitchen when he hears someone coming. He hides behind the fridge when he sees Eddie walk into the kitchen and open the fridge. Rufus sneak up behind him and covers his mouth. Eddie drops the can of whipped cream in his hand. Rufus starts to drag him out, but Eddie breaks free. He runs to the end of the hallway and pins him against the wall)

Eddie-(he is terrified)who are you?

Rufus-that is none of your business right now. Listen to me boy. You will walk out that door with me right now or you will never see Patricia alive again. Understood?

Eddie-(totally flipping out)how do you know who I am!? How do you know Patricia!? Who are you!?

Rufus-oh Patricia and I go way back. Now Edison. Out. The. Door.

Eddie-(calming down a little bit and getting defensive)leave. Patricia alone.

Rufus-you can't tell me what to do boy. Now lets go(he goes, grabs Eddie, and drags him out the door)


	2. Where's Eddie?

Where's Eddie?

Patricia-(is playing with her phone. Just Joy is in the room with her. Joy is trying to find senet strategies)joy? When was the last time you saw Eddie?

Joy-last night before you guys went down. I ran into him in the laundry room. He said he wanted some food so he left. Big surprise there.

Patricia-well I haven't seen him all day. I'm going to see if Fabian's seen him?

Joy-ok. Oh while you're there tell him I think we're ready to go down tonight.

Patricia-ok(she gets up and leaves the room. She's running down the stairs while Fabian is running up)

Patricia, Fabian-have you seen Eddie? No.

Patricia-no I'm getting worried about him. The last person who saw him was Joy. She said she saw him before she went down to the tunnels. She said Eddie went to get food.

Fabian-well when we came back from the senet game Eddie wasn't there. I assumed he was out with Mr. Sweet but when he didn't turn up this morning I was worried.

Patricia-where could he have gone?

Fabian-ummmm. Library?

Patricia-never thought I'd say the words Eddie and library and at in the same sentence.

Fabian-I see your point.

Patricia-I say we call a sibuna meeting.

Fabian-ok. Tell Amber and Joy then meet in my room.

Patricia-ok

(Patricia runs upstairs and Fabian runs downstairs)


	3. Sibuna

Sibuna

Fabian-ok. Now that were all here we need to talk about a few things.

Patricia-one of them being Eddie.

Fabian-also Nina and Alfie, and the senet challenge. Joy how's the coming?

Joy-pretty good actually. I think we're ready.

Fabian-awesome. Cellar. 11 p.m.

Patricia-ok. Now onto Eddie. Besides Joy has anyone seen him since last night?

Amber-I heard a crash coming from the kitchen after we got back.

Fabian-ok. Ok. So we go check the kitchen

(They all get up and go into the kitchen. It looks like it does everyday. Everyone starts searching)

Fabian-forget it. There's nothing here.

Patricia-now what?

Fabian-have you tried texting him?

Patricia-no. He never responds.

Fabian-Patricia. If he's in trouble. He'll respond.

Patricia-(taking out her phone)ok


	4. Questions

Questions

(Eddie is in the barn Rufus held Trudy in, but in the room he held Jerome in. Rufus is standing inside with Eddie. He is flipping out)

Eddie-who are you!? Why did you take me?!

Rufus-give me your phone.

Eddie-how do you know who I am?! Why do you want...

Rufus-JUST GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!

Eddie-(looks totally shocked and scared, he takes his phone out of his back pocket and, regrettably, hands it to Rufus. When he hands it to him it goes off)

Rufus-ah. A text from Patricia. Just the person.

Eddie-what are you going to do?

Back at Anubis...

Patricia-hey I got a response from Eddie.

Fabian-well what's it say?(he, amber, and joy gather around her)

Patricia-meet me in drama classroom in one hour. Come alone. I've got a surprise for you(she smiles)

Amber-does this mean he's ok?

Patricia-Im texting him. "Where have you been"

Eddie/Rufus-"getting the surprise ready"

Patricia-apparently he's been setting up some surprise for me.

Fabian-ok. Just when you go be careful. Any signs of danger or a trap, run for it. Ok?

Patricia-ok. And trust me. If for some reason Rufus has him I'll be out of there faster then you can say sibuna. I'm going to go change into my sneakers.(she runs up the stairs)

Fabian-hey joy can I see those senet stradegies?

Joy-oh sure(she hands him the pad)


	5. A Meeting and A Scare

A meeting and A Scare

(Patricia walks down the hallways in the abandoned school. She is very alert. She slips her phone into a secret pocket in her jacket as she walks into the drama studio. The curtains are closed and there's nobody there, so she walks in and sits on the couch. Just then Rufus comes out from behind the curtains. She jumps 50 feet in the air and runs for the door)

Rufus-I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want young Edison Miller dead.

Patricia-(turning around)what have you done to him?

Rufus-nothing at all. Nothing yet. But a lot WILL happen if you don't sit down in that chair and do everything I say.

(Patricia stands there staring at him for a moment, she starts crying, then she turns a bolts. Rufus jumps off the stage and charges after her. Patricia runs into Anubis and locks the door. She runs into Fabian's room and slams the door)

Patricia-(panting and crying)

Fabain-(before Patricia can say anything)Patricia what happen?!

Patricia-Rufus has Eddie. He's right outside anubis. I don't know if he still is but he followed me here. He had Eddie, Fabian. What do we do?

Fabian-call a sibuna meeting and find a way to save Eddie.

Patricia-he must be so scared. He doesn't even know who Rufus is and now he's being used to get to me. I hoped this would never happen again.

Fabian-I'm gonna get the others. You stay here.

Patricia-no. Lets both go. I don't want to be caught alone.

Fabian-ok(they both get up and leave the room)


	6. Rufus' Trick

Rufus' Trick

(Eddie is sitting alone in the barn. He just looking at his surrounding. Then Rufus comes back in. He looks REALLY angry. Eddie jumps 10 feet in the air)

Eddie-where's Patricia?

Rufus-the little brat!

Eddie-why? What did she do?

Rufus-I am going to kill that girl!

Eddie-WHY?!

Rufus-shut up child!

Eddie-why should I?

Rufus-because I have Patricia locked up.

Eddie-you let her go.

Rufus-no.

Eddie-then let me see her.

Rufus-absolutely not. Sit in that chair, and don't move, or Patricia. Dies.

Eddie-(they give each other the death stair then Eddie regrettably goes and sits down)how far back do you guys go? What did you do to her?

Rufus-(while looking through papers on his desk)I was her private investigator. She believed me until she ended up here.

Eddie-(standing up again)man you are sick! You did this to her before?!

Rufus-sit. Now.

(Eddie glances at the paper in Rufus' hand. It's handwriting samples from everyone at anubis house. They give each other the death stare then Eddie grabs the paper and runs)

Rufus-EDISON! YOU GET BACK HERE!

(Eddie runs out. It takes him a second to take in his surroundings. Then he runs into the woods ripping the paper up as he goes. He lets the little pieces fall behind him. Then he goes and hides behind the barn. He slowly inches his way to freedom. Rufus looks at the paper shavings and follows the trail. He sneaks around the side of the barn. He sees Eddie and he quickly, but quietly, sneaks up behind him. He grabs him)

Eddie-GET OFF ME! YOU CREEP! LET ME GO!

Rufus-absolutely not. Now lets go(he drags Eddie back into the barn)


	7. Patricia's Dream

Patricia's dream

(Patricia is tossing and turning in bed. She's dreaming)

In Patricia's dream...

Rufus-now Patricia. Be a good girl. Come with me.

Patricia-no!

Rufus-come along. We wouldn't want Eddie hurt would we?

Patricia-no.

(Eddie is sneaking up behind Rufus. He takes out a frying pan*I HAD to go with a classic*and he hits Rufus in the head with it. Eddie knocks Rufus out. He smiles and runs over to Patricia. They hug. They're about to kiss when there is a gunshot. Eddie coughs up blood then collaspes. Patricia looks up. Rufus is standing there pointing a gun at her)

Patricia-please don't...

(Rufus shoots the gun and it hits Patricia in the chest. She falls down ontop of Eddie)

Outside of Patricia's dream...

Patricia-(she wakes up and screams. Joy and Mara spring awake)

Joy-Patricia what's wrong?

Patricia-I need to find him joy I just have to!(she gets out of bed and runs out of the room)

Joy-Patricia!(she gets up to chase after her)

Mara-joy? What's going on with Patricia?

Joy-Eddie, was ummmm, really mean to her. So she has to go find him. I'm going as backup.

Mara-well then I'm coming to(starts to get out of bed)

Joy-no. Just. Stay here(joy runs out of the room and Mara goes back to bed)


	8. Eddie's Escape

Eddie's Escape

Rufus-good night Edison

(he closes and locks the door. He gets in his car and drives away. As soon as Eddie can't hear the car anymore he gets up. He starts searching through all the crap in the room. He finally finds a safe. He picks it up and throws it at the door. Nothing happens. He picks it up and rows it at the door again. Still nothing. He keeps throwing it at the door until the safe bursts open. Eddie turns around like he's giving up until he sees a faint purple light out of the corner of his eye. He turns around and sees the gem in the pile of clutter that came out of the safe He goes over and picks it up. Then he drops it)

Eddie-ow!

(Then the gem blasts the door open. Eddie smiles and goes to run out but then he picks up the gem, stuff it in his pocket and runs out. Then he hears a car coming. He immediately stops smiling and looks around for a place to hide)

**oooo a but of a cliffhanger. Anyway. If there is any other position/people switching you'd like to see let me know like I can say like for example, what if Fabian met Rufus in the kitchen instead of Jerome?, what if Eddie was the chosen one and Nina was the osirian? Stuff like that. They'll be shorter but if you want them I'll write them no matter how onserbd. I've got nothing better to do this summer. **


	9. Rufus' Discovery

Rufus' Discovery

(Rufus gets out of his car and walks toward the barn. Eddie had hidden behind the hay bails. Rufus walks over to the room he was keeping Eddie in and he sees the door broken down. He also sees his safe on the floor. He bends down and searches through the stuff. Meanwhile Eddie is out in the open trying to sneak away, slowly and quietly. Then Rufus comes out of the room and Eddie RUNS. I mean he RUNS like his life depends on it which in a way it does. Rufus sees him and goes bolting after him*remember how fast he can run*. He is quickly right on eddies tail. Eddie goes running through the woods. He bursts out through the tree in front of anubis. Patricia is standing there)

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-wait Patricia? You're still here?!

(Rufus sneaks open behind him and grabs him. Rufus starts dragging

him back into the woods. Patricia chases after them)

**I know this one is short but this felt like a good place to end fit**


	10. Patricia's journey

Patricia's Journey

(Patricia goes running out the door of her bed room and down the stairs. She puts on her sneakers which are down by the front door then she runs out the front door. She stands in front of Anubis until Eddie bursts out of the woods)

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-wait Patricia? You're still here?!

(Rufus sneaks open behind him and grabs him. Rufus starts dragging him back into the woods. Patricia chases after them)

Eddie-(struggling to get free)GET OFF ME!

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-PATRICIA GET OUT OF HERE!

Rufus-SHUT UP!

(Patricia keeps running after them)

Eddie-PATRICIA! GET OUT OF HERE!

Rufus-I told you to be quiet

(he takes out of gun and puts it against eddies back. Eddie immediately stops struggling then he just turns and looks at Rufus like he's insane. Rufus stares back at him and smiles. Then he keeps dragging him along)

Patricia-EDDIE?! EDDIE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Rufus-not a word. Or the gun goes, BOOM. On BOTH of you(he pulls him into a nearby shack. The gun is still in his back)

Patricia-EDDIE?! EDDIE?!(she runs by the shack and toward the barn. *oh btw it's still dark*)EDDIE?!

Rufus-stay here(he gets up and leaves the shack)hello Patricia

Patricia-(she whips around)wheres Eddie?!

Rufus-all will be revealed in good time. Now Patricia. Be a good girl. Come with me.

Patricia-no! Tell me where Eddie is!

Rufus-come along. We wouldn't want Eddie hurt would we?

(Patricia doesn't respond then she sees Eddie come up behind Rufus with a frying pan. He hits Rufus in the head and he runs over to Patricia and hugs her)

Eddie-oh thank god you're ok

Patricia-Eddie we need to get out of here now! Before!

(There is a gun shot. Eddie grabs his leg and falls to the ground. Patricia drops down beside him)

Patricia-EDDIE!(she starts crying)

Rufus-(pointing the gun at her)go home Patricia. Not a word about this or next time it WON'T be a warning shot. And remember. I'm watching you.

Patricia-(whispers to Eddie)I'll come back for you(she stands up, looks down at Eddie one more time then she runs back toward the house. Rufus gun follows her until she's out of sight. Then Rufus walks over to Eddie and starts dragging him back toward the barn)


	11. A Game of Senet

**I know I haven't done ONE SINGLE author's note in the beginning of a chapter for this whole story but I have just gotta say two things. **

**1)thank you all so much I posted this story what 2 days ago? And now it's almost at 700 views give of take a few. This is better then ANY of my stories did on the first day**

**2)secondly, I'm doing a littl fanfiction contest for HOA. The rules, regulations, and prizes are in a story called "Walfie16's Awesome Fanfiction Contest" I encourage you guys to enter. I highly doubt I will get as many entries as I want so if you do enter there is a very good chance youll get something. Please go check it out **

A Game of Senet

(Fabian, Patricia, and Amber are standing in front of the senet board while Joy is sitting on the chair)

Joy-ok. Patricia, Fabian, amber move forward one square(they do)and Amber move to your left one square

(They make a few more moves. Patricia has already mad it to the other side)

Joy-ok Fabian move forward one square then to your right one square(he does)and amber move up 2 squares

Amber-but that's a dangerous square!

Fabian-I'll be on one too amber. And you need to trust Joy

Amber-how can I trust anyone who broke up fabina?

(Everyone roles there eyes)

Fabain-amber. Just do it

Amber-(ok. She does the moves Joy told her too. Then the gods move. Fabian almost gets his head cut off twice then they all stop. One of the gods is pointing at amber. She screams and falls through the floor)

Fabian, Joy, Patricia-AMBER!

Joy-you too are going to have to come back the way you came. We have to start over

Amber-why?

Joy-because in order to win you have to move all the players you STARTED with across the board. Start to come back, then we'll start again

Amber-ok

(Her and Patricia make their way back. Joy is about to start them again)

Patricia-joy wait. Can you handle it on your own? I really REALLY need to go find Eddie

Joy-can't you stay for another hour?

Patricia-no. I can't wait! This is too important

Amber-we should let her go.

Joy-well, if she's going I'm going too. And if I were you amber I wouldn't try to get across that board alone.

Amber-fine. I'll come too.

Patricia-awesome lets go(they go running up the tunnel)


	12. Poor Eddie

Poor Eddie

(Rufus is still dragging Eddie back to the barn. Eddie is still conscious he just can't walk. Rufus drags him into a different room*NOT the room he kept Trudy in because Alfie broke that door down*since he blew up the door on the other one. He throws Eddie into a chair. Eddie hoists his way up. Rufus leaves the room for a second. Eddie shoves his hand into pocket looking for the gem. It's not there so he starts flipping out, but he stops when Rufus comes back)

Rufus-where is that gem boy?

Eddie-what gem?

Rufus-the gem that you found whilst destroying my safe!

Eddie-oh yeah! I remember the safe, but when I went through the stuff there wasn't a gem there. Just a bunch of papers.

Rufus-no gem?

Eddie-no gem.

Rufus-just papers?

Eddie-just papers

Rufus-(walks over and punches Eddie in the leg, right where he shot him as hard as he can)

Eddie-UUUHHHH!(he falls off the chair grasping his leg)

Rufus-still don't know where that gem is?

Eddie-(still clutching his leg. Through breaths. Like he's in a lot of pain)nope

Rufus-I'll get it out of you(he kicks Eddie in the head and knocks him unconscious. Then Rufus leaves the barn. Locking the door behind him)


	13. A Plan Gone HORRIBLY Wrong

A Plan Gone HORRIBLY Wrong

(Patricia, Joy and Amber are sneaking toward the barn. They see the two doors that have been broken down and they see 3 locked doors)

Joy-they're all combination lock shut. How do we get in?

Patricia-we wait until he gets back. Then we steal the lock. He'll move Eddie to a new room. We'll steal that lock and continue that until there's no rooms left. Then we'll follow him to his new place. Whatever he manages to pull out of the bag now.

Joy-sounds good

Amber-sibuna.

Joy, Patricia-sibuna.

(They wait for a while. Checking every now and then to see if he came back. Then they hear a car coming. They crouch down as low as they can. They see Rufus get out of the car and walk toward one of the doors)

Patricia-Eddie must be in that one. I'll go get that lock.

Joy-ok. Be careful Patricia

(They peak back over the bushes. Patricia stands up and creeps around the bushes then she runs toward the door. When she gets close to the door she slows down. She slowly takes the lock off the door then it bursts open. Rufus comes out and smiles. He takes out his gun and points it at Patricia then he pulls the trigger. Patricia ducks and the bullet misses her. Amber yelped but then immediately covers her mouth. Patricia gathers herself the runs back toward the bushes)

Patricia-go guy go!

Joy-you didn't tell us he had a gun!

Patricia-I kinda couldn't

Amber-that would have been good information

Patricia-it would have been, but if I did we wouldn't be here

Joy-why?

Patricia-because Rufus said that if I told ANYONE he would kill Eddie. He already shot him in the left

Joy-you're kidding!

Patricia-(she's starting to cry)no

(They run back into anubis)

Joy-lets go finish that senet game then we focus on Eddie

Patricia-(whiping a tear)ok.


	14. Finally Finished

Finally Finished

(Amber is on the other side. Patricia is waiting to move)

Joy-ok Patricia, 2 forward, the two right. I know it's dangerous but I have a feeling you'll be safe

Patricia-ok. I trust you Joy (she moves. The gods move. One stops in front of Patricia. She braces herself but then it moves. She exhales loudly and moves to the end of the board. The gods fall into the floor, and the key stand comes up. Joy jumps off the chair and runs and gives Patricia a hug. Amber joins in)

Amber-guys. The keys.

Patricia-wait. KeyS?

Joy-one says Fallen Friends

Amber-and the other?

Joy-the golden prize

Amber-well lets get them!

(Amber grabs the mask key and Patricia trys to grab the fallen friends)

Joy-amber wait!

Amber-why?

Joy-we can only take one key.

Patricia-only one?

Joy-(nods)amber put that key back

(Amber puts the key back and Patricia picks up the other one. The door that leads to the cell opens. All three of them run down it)

**Enter my fanfiction contest!**


	15. Rufus' Attempt at an Interrogation

Rufus' Attempt at an Interrogation

(Eddie is sitting up on the ground. He's looking around. Then he hears a car coming. He lays down like he's still unconscious. Rufus opens the door and walks in)

Rufus-Eddie. I'd really like to know where you hid that gem

(Eddie lays still)

Rufus-Eddie. I know you hid it. Or maybe you have it, but it would just be a lot easier if you just told me where it is.

(Eddie still lays still)

Rufus-fine.(he goes to leave)and by the way. I know you're conscious(he closes the door and locks it)


	16. A Full Sibuna Plan

A Full Sibuna Plan

(It has been a few days. They got Nina, Alfie, and Fabian*an btw FABIAN fell into the cell, not Amber. Sorry about that. Didn't proofread. In that part when Fabian falls just switch the names* out of the cell, they got the mask, gave it to senkara and she got sucked into the underworld with VERA not RUFUS.*I don't feel like going through all that. This story is about EDDIE'S encounter. Not a new ending to season 2*Sibuna put the real mask in the tunnels and gave the fake one to the exhibit. They're now in Nina's and Amber's room trying to figure out a plan to save Eddie)

Nina-ok so you guys know where Rufus is keeping Eddie. Right?

Patricia-yeah. Oh and you guys should know. Rufus has a gun.

Alfie-he does?

Patricia-yeah. He shot Eddie in the leg and almost shot my head off.

Alfie-wow.

Amber-so a plan? Anyone?

Alfie-nope.

Nina-Ok. I've got an idea. I say we try and figure out what Rufus wants. Then we go from there.

Fabian-well how do we do that?

Nina-easy. We ask him.


	17. A Phone Call

A Phone Call

Nina-ok Patricia. Put the phone on speaker but only you speak

Patricia-(with the phone up to her ear)then what's the point of...

Rufus-(cutting her off)hello Patricia

Nina-(whispering)speaker! Speaker! Speaker!

Patricia-(quickly takes the phone down from her ear and puts it on speaker)Rufus.

Rufus-for what do I owe this pleasant surprise?

Patricia-I want to know what you want.

Rufus-oh I want lots of things

Patricia-what do you want for Eddie you creep.

Rufus-oh yes. I've been waiting for that question. Ever since you last saw him he's been getting worse and worse(he looks over at Eddie. The area around the wound is light green and there is little puss coming out of it. It's getting infected)

Patricia-(holding back tears)well what do you want?

Rufus-the mask of anubis AND the gem

Patricia-what gem?

Rufus-there has to be a gem.

Patricia-there was no gem when we found it.

Rufus-fine. Bring me the mask. Tonight. Come alone. Don't even tell your little friends that you're coming or it'll be the worse for Eddie. You know where(Rufus places the phone down on the table and walks over to Eddie)WHERE IS THAT GEM BOY?!

Eddie-I don't know! I swear!

Rufus-YOU'RE LITTLE FRIENDS...(he looks over at his phone. He sees its still on the call so he walks over and hangs up)THEY ARE BRINGING ME THE MASK OF ANUBIS TONIGHT! I NEED THAT GEM! WHERE IS IT?!

Eddie-ok. Fine I'll tell you. When I was trying to break down the door with your safe it burst open. I was just going to leave it alone until I saw something glowing purple in the pile. I found the gem and picked it up. It was burning hot so I dropped it and it burst the door down. Then I took the gem with me. Then after you shot me in the leg and brought me back here I looked in my pocket for the gem and it wasn't there.

Rufus-wait. You said the gem was glowing purple in your hand then it got hot an burst the door down for you?

Eddie-yeah? So?

Rufus-you're not going anywhere.(he leaves a locks the door)

Eddie-wait! why?


	18. A Trade

A "Trade"

(It is about midnight. Patricia is waiting in the clearing with the mask. Rufus pulls up and gets out of the car)

Rufus-hello Patricia.

Patricia-let me see Eddie.

Rufus-I make the rules here Patricia. Now put the mask on the ground in front of you the back up 10 feet.

Patricia-(gives him a look. Puts the mask down and backs up)

Rufus-good girl(he goes and picks it up)now. I know you took the gem from Eddie when you met him in the woods. Now. Where did you put it?

Patricia-I haven't got it.

Rufus-I'm sure Eddie would LOVE to hear that or...feel it(he gets back in the car)

Patricia-what are you doing?! GIVE ME EDDIE!

Rufus-not until you give me that gem!

Patricia-(thinks about it for a second)fine.(she reaches down into her shoe and takes it out)

Rufus-(smiles and gets out of the car. He walks over to Patricia and grabs the gem from her hand. Then he stops smiling) this isn't the real gem.

Patricia-why wouldn't it be?

Rufus-it's not reacting to me.

Patricia-what do you mean? It's never reacted to anyone.

Rufus-yes it has! It's reacted to me and...(his eyes light up as if he's realized something)I have found him.

Patricia-found who?

Rufus-none of your concern. Now.(he grabs Patricia's wrist)you're not going to be telling anyone about our little visit. Understood.

Patricia-yes! I swear! Just let me go!

Rufus-fine.(he lets go if Patricia and she starts running away)I CAN ALWAYS FIND YOU!(he gets back in his car and drives away)


	19. An Awesome Non Effective Escape Plan

An Awesome Non-Effective Escape Plan

(Rufus drives up to the barn. He opens the door and sees that eddies not there)

Rufus-Eddie? Where'd you go? I know you're in here.(he stars looking around)

(Eddie is hanging from the ceiling. He is waiting until he's right over top of Rufus then he falls on him. They struggle but Eddie grabs Rufus' car keys. He starts to drag himself out. Rufus is about to jump on top of him but he uses his good leg to kick him back. He drags himself out of the barn an toward the car. He is almost at the door when Rufus grabs his bad leg. Eddie is temporarily parilized because he's in so much pain. Rufus, still holding eddies bad leg, pulls him back inside. Then he closes the door.)

Rufus-you don't go anywhere.

Eddie-why?

Rufus-(ignoring him)hold this gem(he holds out the gem to Eddie)

Eddie-why?

Rufus-just hold the gem!

(Eddie cautiously takes the gem from Rufus. He holds it in the open palm of his hand and it starts to glow and get hot)

Eddie-(dropping it)ow!

Rufus-so it IS you!

Eddie-what is me? What are you talking about?!

Rufus-you're never going to see your friends again(he leaves, and Eddie looks scared and in shock)


	20. Patricia Explains

Patricia Explains

Patricia-when I gave him the gem he flipped out because it wasn't "reacting" to him.

Nina-reacting to him?

(Patricia nods)

Alfie-so he didn't give you Eddie.

Patricia-OBVIOUSLY!(she hits Alfie with a pillow)

Alfie-owwww.

Joy-but what else could he want from us? I mean we gave him the mask AND the gem. The cup is destroyed and there's no more elixir.

Nina-well actually. The cup is indestructible, and Victor just made more elixir. He found another tear of gold.

Fabian-do you think that that's what Rufus wants?

Patricia-I don't know.

Nina-should we call him again?

Fabian-no, no. We should wait. Let him contact us. If he doesn't in 3 days. Then we reach out to him.

Nina-ok.


	21. Rufus' Most Evil Plan Ever

Rufus' Most Evil Plan Ever

(Rufus is pacing in the barn with Eddie. Eddie is just staring at him)

Eddie-why don't you just let me go?

Rufus-because I need you.

Eddie-for what?! They gave you what you want!

Rufus-I can't use it. I'll die.

Eddie-why don't you use it then?

Rufus-shut up boy.

Eddie-what do you need me for?

Rufus-I need you OUT of the picture.

Eddie-great. Let me go then.

Rufus-I can't kill you. Not directly.

Eddie-well that always a good thing to hear.

Rufus-there is one way to kill an osirian though

Eddie-osirian? What's an osirian?

Rufus-you don't need to know. There is only known way to kill an osirian.

Eddie-wait. Am I an...osirian?

Rufus-sadly yes. You took my powers and I want them back.

Eddie-so your plan is kill me?

Rufus-no. My plan is kill the osirian spirit INSIDE you. Then it will come back to me. You might die in the process though

Eddie-did you ever consider that maybe killing something will mean it no longer exists? Like you won't be able to have it either? It will be gone?

Rufus-that is not possible. All osirians have their own spirit inside of them. Only one spirit is allowed to be awake at the time. When you picked up that gem you put my spirit to sleep. I want it awake again.

Eddie-so your plan is kill my spirit? What if it doesn't work? What if the next osirian is already born.

Rufus-then I will kill that one's spirit too

Eddie-what is wrong with you?!

Rufus-(smiling evily) everything.


	22. Reaching Out

Reaching Out

(It's been about 10 days since Rufus kidnapped Eddie and about 6 days since he shot Eddie. Sibuna is now gathered in Nina and Amber's room for a meeting)

Nina-it's been 3 days. I think we should call Rufus again.

Fabian-maybe...

Nina-what if he's been waiting for us to call? To demand something else in return for Eddie.

Patricia-Fabian, I really think we should call. It's been almost a week since Rufus shot Eddie. If Rufus didn't take him to a hospital, which I highly doubt he did, he could be seriously infected and be dying right now. I'm calling him.

Fabian-fine

(Patricia takes out her phone, dials the number, and puts it on speaker)

Rufus-Patricia. Hello deary.

Patricia-shut-up

Rufus-now now Patricia(eddies head jerks up when he hears Patricia's name)that's not the way to talk to the man holding your boyfriend hostage is it?

(Rufus and Patricia are still talking. In the background Eddie is using his arms and one good leg to climb up the pipes. He's on the ceiling over top of Rufus. He hangs himself down and grabs the phone from Rufus. He pulls himself back up into the pipes on the ceiling where Rufus, who is grabbing for him, can't reach him)

Eddie-Patricia!

Patricia-Eddie!

Sibuna-Eddie?!

Patricia-shut up guys. How are you?

Eddie-my leg is infected but listen(Rufus starts climbing the pipes)he keeps telling me that I'm some osirian and there is only one known way to kill me and he wants me dead.

Patricia-what?!

Eddie-whatever happens don't do anything he sa...

(Rufus cuts him off. He grabs the phone and pushes Eddie off the pipes. Eddie falls onto the ground. He drags himself toward the pipes and stars climbing again)

Rufus-listen to me Patricia. Get me the 4 pyramid stones of Ra and the touchstone of Ra.

Patricia-why should I? Eddie is indestructible.

Rufus-there is one way to kill him. And you're going to help me do it

Patricia-why would I help you?

Rufus-because if you don't you'll never see your boyfriend alive again.

Patricia-and you need these pyramid stones to kill him. Fat chance. You're not getting them.

Rufus-I'll find a way(he goes to hang up the phone)

Eddie-PATRICIA I LOVE YOU!(Rufus hangs up)

Patricia-I(the line goes dead. Now she's really disappointed)love you too(she leans on joy and starts crying. Joy comforts her)


	23. Sibuna Finds out Rufus' Way

Sibuna Finds Out Rufus' "Way"

(Nina and Fabian are walking through the woods together. Giggling together.)

Nina-no, no, no. They would be WAY cuter if they had your eyes

Fabian-well they'd be cuter if they had your mouth.

Nina-your hair. DEFINETLY your hair

(They keep giggling when all of a sudden Rufus steps out from behind a tree. They stop giggling and Fabian immediately shields Nina)

Fabian-what do you want?

Rufus-Your girlfriend of course. But don't worry. If she comes with me she'll be in good hands. My hands.

Fabian-absolutely not.

Rufus-how about eddie's hands. They're good. Aren't they?

Fabian-(getting a little jealous)well what makes his hands so good?!

Nina-(whispering)he's my osirian. My born protector.

Fabian-(still jealous)that doesn't mean his hands are good

Nina-don't worry I'll alway love you.

Fabian-that makes me feel better.

Rufus-you kids have one more chance. Nina comes willingly or I pry her off of you, and it won't be pretty(he pats his gun holster)

Fabian-(thinking)run.

(They both turn and go running back toward the house. Rufus takes out his gun and starts shooting. Nina and Fabian are holding hands, while ducking and running. When they run back into anubis Nina hugs Fabian)

Nina-(starting to cry)thank you so much

Fabian-no-no problem.

Nina-(breaking away from him)we still have one problem though.

Fabian-what?

Nina-how are we going to get to school?

Fabian-we'll worry about that later. Right now I want to worry about you

(He leans in to kiss her. They kiss for a long time. Then they break apart)

Nina-we haven't done that in so long.

Fabian-then lets make out for lost time

Nina-wait. Don't you mean "make up"

Fabian-nope(he pulls Nina in and they start making out)


	24. Eddie is Practically Dead

Eddie is Practically Dead

(Ok. Before I start. This might get graphic. Just a warning. Also I'M writing this and I feel bad for Eddie. Eddie looks awful. His leg is oozing puss and they entire area around the wound is green. All of if his veins are green, but his skin is pale white. Eddie himself is barely conscious, but his body knows if he passes out he'll never wake up so he doesn't pass out. Rufus comes in. He looks REALLY ANGRY. Eddie doesn't even make an attempt to sit up)

Rufus-(he looks at eddie)you see! Any normal person would be dead by now!

Eddie-(mumbling. That's how he talks now, because of how bad of shape he's in)I practically am dead

Rufus-well that doesn't do anything.

Eddie-could you at least clean it?

Rufus-no. I LOVE to see you suffer.

(Eddie just gives up. Rufus leaves against the wall and sighs)


	25. That Gem is more Powerful then anything

That Gem is more Poweful then ANYTHING but Sometimes it had BAD timing

(Rufus is about to leave. He puts the gem down on the table, leaves, and locks the door. Eddie*is still in an awful condition*sees the gem glowing. He lays down and starts dragging himself toward the table. After every pull he has to stop and rest for like 5 minutes. When he finally gets to the table he reaches up for the gem. He touches it and brings it closer to the edge but then falls down again. He waits 10 minutes before he tries again. When he does try again he hits the gem and its on the edge of the table. He waits 20 minutes then reaches up and hits the gem. It falls onto the floor. Eddie smiles and grabs the gem. His veins turn blue again and all the puss is sucked back into his leg and the skin around it turns back again. He stands up and he doesn't fall. He runs over to the door and starts pushing on it then the gem just blows the door up like its nothing. Eddie runs out and into the woods. The gem's light starts dying down. Then he starts slowing down. Puss starts pooring out of his legs again and his veins start getting great again and he starts getting pale. Then he collapses onto the forest floor. The gem falls far from him. He just lays there and closes his eyes. Knowing the only way to get back to anubis is if someone helps him and he's smart enough not to call for help because Rufus will probably hear him first)


	26. Rufus is M-A-D MAD

Rufus is M-A-D MAD

(The next morning Rufus pulls up to the barn. He walks over to the door and sees its burst down. He runs inside and sees that eddie is gone. He picks up a chair and throws it against the wall. It shatters. He storms out of the barn and into the woods. He comes across a little tree and breaks it in half. He keeps storming through the woods when he comes across the gem. He picks it up, smiles, and puts it in his pocket. He keeps walking through the woods until he stumbles across Eddie. Eddies head jerks and faces Rufus when he feels Rufus' foot hit him. Eddie makes the best scared face he can but he can't because it hurts too much. Rufus smiles)

Rufus-you're a bad little boy Eddie. Bad. Bad. Bad.

(He grabs Eddie and pulls him back to the barn Eddie doesn't even put up a fight because he's so weak)


	27. Sibuna Refuses

Sibuna Refuses

(All of sibuna, *just to be clear are Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Joy* are gathered in Nina and Amber's room to discuss a plan)

Nina-so sibunas. Any ideas at all?

Patricia-how about we go SAVE EDDIE?! How does that sound?!

Nina-well were trying to figure out HOW to save Eddie. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.

Patricia-how about, we just go down there and oh I don't know SAVE MY BOYFRIEND MAYBE?!

Nina-Patricia. I understand you're upset but it's just not safe to go there. He could come back at any time and he has a gun.

Patricia-then what do you suggest? Wai for him to let Eddie go? Well news flash he's NOT GONNA let Eddie go! If he was he would have done it when we gave him the mask.

Nina-calm down Patricia. We'll find a way.

Patricia-not fast enough you won't(she gets up and leaves the room)

Nina-Patricia!(she gets up to follow her)

Joy-I've got her

(she stands up and leaves when Nina sits down. Joy looks both ways*shes NOT crossing the street*then she sees her bedroom door close and she runs into it)


	28. Jeroy(I HAD to add this)

Jeroy(HAD to add this)

(Joy runs into her room. She doesn't see Patricia. She's sees Jerome in Patricia's closet)

Joy-Jerome?

Jerome-uhhhh. Hi joy!

Joy-what are you doing?

Jerome-not switching Patricia's clothes with eddies.

Joy-seriously?!

Jerome-yeah why not? Eddie went back to America, left all his stuff, so why not make a good joke?

Joy-ok. A few flaws in your plan. Number 1 Patricia and Eddie hardly dresss differently, and 2 Eddie didn't go to America

Jerome-well where is he then?

Joy-you have to promise not to tell Mara.

Jerome-promise. Swear.

Joy-ok. Ummmm. How do I explain this...?

Jerome-just flat out tell me. I can take it.

Joy-ok. Here it goes. Rufus he

Jerome-(immediately getting scared)Rufus?! Rufus what?!

Joy-he kidnapped him! Ok!? There! I said it! Literally 10 minutes after you came through the laundry room.

Jerome-it could have been me?!

Joy-you're missing the point! Now. Go in Nina and Amber's room. They need all the help they can get. I'm going to go look for Patricia.

Jerome-ok

(Jerome walks past Joy. Joys eyes follow him. He turns back, runs over and kisses her. She kisses back. They kiss for about 2 minutes them brake away)

Jerome-I should probably go.

Joy-yeah.

(He leaves the room. He doesn't come back and kiss her this time*awwwwwww*joy just stares at the door and smiles. Then she comes to her senses, and runs out the door to look for Patricia)


	29. Patricia's SearchRescue Attempt

Patricia's Search+Rescue Attempt

(Patricia is running through the woods*oh btw it's pitch black. Like 1-2 am. New moon. Cloudy. Just makes it darker*. Tears are rolling down her face. She bursts into the clearing of the barn. She runs over to one of the two non-broken doors. She plays with one of them but can't get it open. She looks around. She goes into some of the other rooms. Inside one of them she finds a crow bar. She goes back to the door she was trying to open earlier. She shoves the crow bar between the door and the frame. She pulls an pulls and finally the lock breaks. She opens the door, looks inside and screams. Inside is a HUGE amount of scorpions and traratulas. Still screaming she closes the door and pushes MULTIPLE barrels in front of it. Then she moves on to the next door. She shoves the crow bar in the door and brakes the lock. She opens the door and shuts her eyes. Expecting another room full of Arachnids. After a minute she opens her eyes and sees Eddie. She runs into the room and hugs him. After a few seconds she really looks at Eddie and sees his condition)

Patricia-OH MY GOD! EDDIE!

Eddie-(still mumbling)its pretty bad huh?

Patricia-it'll be fine. Get you to a hospital it'll be fine. Just as long as you're alive

(Eddie stops smiling. Patricia realizes this and turns around. She sees Rufus pointing a gun at her)

Rufus-true remarkable efforts, Patricia. I'm sure Eddie and I will remember. After you die!(he pulls the trigger)


	30. Defeat

Defeat

(Rufus pulls the trigger. Eddie drags himself on front of Patricia and the bullet hits him straight in the chest)

Patricia-EDDIE!

Eddie-I'm indestructible. You're not. Get behind me.

(Rufus fires many more bullets at Patricia and Eddie. They all hit poor Eddie. Eddie catches one. He tries to throw it. He does really well. It ends up going as fast as if it was shot by a gun. It hits Rufus in the chest. Rufus falls to the ground. Then they hear sirens outside)

Eddie-did you call the police?

Patricia-no. One of the others must of. Once they realized I was gone

(A bunch of paramedics come running in. They gasp when they see Eddie. They run over to hiM and help him onto the gurney. Patricia runs with it and jumps in the back of the ambulance. The bulance drives away)


	31. The Hospital

The Hospital

(Fabian walks out of a room and into the waiting room with the others. A nurse it there holding a clipboard)

Nurse-ok. Last but not least Patricia Williamson you may come back and visit Eddie if you would like.

(Patricia stands up and follows the nurse. When they get to eddies room Eddie is connected to a few IVs. Patricia walks over and sits on the chair next to him. She takes his hand)

Patricia-how are you doing?

Eddie-still in a lot of pain, but I'm ok. How about you?

Patricia-I'm fine. Now that I know that you're ok.

Eddie-well I'm fine

(Patricia leans in and kisses him. After a while she slides herself onto the bed and lays on top of him. They lay there kissing for a long long time)

The End. Or is it? It probably is because I don't feel like writing a sequel. I will if you guys really want me to or if I get really bored but otherwise no sequel. I want to write other things.


	32. SEQUEL!

**Ok everyone it is official. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It's call Patricia's Encounter. I encourage you to read it because there are going to be twists and turns EVERYWHERE. I am very organized and planned ahead so I pretty much know how it's gonna end and I know the big twists and stuff. So anyway, read it. It'll be just as awesome as this one. I'll try and make the chapters little longer but I think with shorter chapters, **

**A)the story gets finished faster **

**B)it constantly keeps you on the edge of your seat **

**C)and I had another reason in my head but I can't remember what the hell it was. :(. Happens to me a Lot. It sucks. **


End file.
